


Regular-Size Trolls Invade

by MaatMons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby Paratroopers, Gen, Grubs (Homestuck), Wigglers (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons
Summary: "Release… the babies!  Mwa-ha-ha!"





	Regular-Size Trolls Invade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odds & Ends: Homestuck drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613368) by [RainofLittleFishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofLittleFishes/pseuds/RainofLittleFishes). 
  * Inspired by [It Came From The Strawberry Patch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299892) by [cthchewy (pyrrhic_victoly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/cthchewy). 



Karkat Vantas sat in the hold of stealth dropship Rho 2, of the seeder ship HCS Yurb Ohtt. He didn't actually know the designation of the dropship. Or the designation of the seeder ship. Or what a "dropship" or "seeder ship" are. There was a lot Karkat didn't know, but that didn't mean he was some kind of pan-rotted wiggler. He wasn't hatched yesternight. No, his hatching had happened _dozens_ of nights ago. And he was actually a very astute wiggler. 

Presently, he was inspecting the circle of grubsilk he'd woven earlier in the night. It was quite a large circle, at least relative to him. It was also fastened to him with several strands of grubslik, which were attached to a silk belt he'd made for himself. He just couldn't figure out what dragging a bunch of fabric after himself was supposed to accomplish. He'd still diligently crafted it though. Some irresistible instinct had compelled him to. And all the other grubs were doing it. I mean, he didn't want to be the one loser grub who _wasn't_ lugging around a ridiculous silk doohickey. 

Just as he was considering giving this perplexing textile an investigative nibble, he noticed the cold metal he was sitting on begin to vibrate. The other wigglers must have felt it too, because they all abruptly stopped their chittering, glubbing, and (in one case) honking to swivel their heads about, looking for any indication of what was going on. The mystery deepened when the floor began to tilt. The slant proceeded to grow more and more severe, and it became apparent that some sort of fissure was opening in the middle of the room. 

Karkat watched as the opening grew larger, and the grubs closest to it began to tumble down through. As the angle of the floor continued to grow steeper, more and more wigglers slid off the edge. Boy, apparently that hole was _the_ place to be right now. He didn't really get the appeal, but if everyone else was going… And it looked like he didn't really have much of a choice anyway, since he was now skidding ever closer, regardless of how he scrabbled his legs about. 

As he toppled out and down, Karkat decided this "hole" place wasn't as interesting as he'd been hoping. There wasn't really anything in here at all. It was just emptiness in all directions, plus a constant, rushing wind. There wasn't even any ground! What was he supposed to crawl along then? Not that floating in the air was particularly objectionable, now that he thought about it. Kind of novel, really. Maybe he could get used to it. But, oh wait! _There_ was the ground! Boy that was far away! But it was coming at him pretty fast, so maybe it wouldn't take him too long to get there? 

The belt of silk around Karkat's body began to pull at him. The pull grew stronger, until he found himself _hanging_ from the band, which had now ridden up to rest underneath his first set of legs. Puzzled, he looked up to see that the silk now billowed up into a large canopy above him. Perhaps the wind had caught it? But there actually seemed to be much less wind now. another layer in the cloth-circle enigma! But there wasn't time to contemplate that right now. Karkat had noticed a large, green, bushy object with round red things hanging from it headed for him, and now it was about to crash right into him! Maybe it wanted to be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of trolls "invading" planets by just dropping off a crapton of their young, as seen in [It Came from the Tomato Patch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2613368/chapters/11676394) and [It Came from the Strawberry Patch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299892). I'm not too fond of tiny trolls though. (Except tiny [mertrolls](https://maatmons.deviantart.com/art/Mer-idan-680949936), kept in fish tanks.) So, I decided to go with full-size ones. Not that you can tell, because there's really nothing else in the story to compare their size with.


End file.
